


ashtray, astray

by quavemire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, Daddy Issues, M/M, Onsen sex, Problematic Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, sehun is a rich boy in need of a good dicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/quavemire
Summary: Sehun moaned again, pressing his crotch against Yifan’s thigh. Young, too young for Yifan, but he didn’t find it in himself to care anymore. He was willing, eager, almost to a fault. If this was his damnation, taking someone so young and eager into his bed, then so be it.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	ashtray, astray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagamager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagamager/gifts).



> hi. it me again, being like ey lets write a short pwp and ending up with. yeah. please heed the warnings!
> 
> unbetaed and most of smut written whilst tipsy, dont judge me. also this is wholly @nagamager's fault for making me go o.O about ryokan/onsen sex, so go complain to her if you feel attacked.
> 
> further warnings * = details in end notes  
> sehun is 19, yifan is 40+  
> unsafe sex, but not in the way you think  
> undiscussed kink acts*  
> yifan seriously questioning himself  
> drunk sex*  
> very minor daddy kink  
> minor size kink
> 
> there will be a link somewhere in the text, it will take you to mynoise, where i've set an ambience for the onsen scene. trust me, you'll want to have it on as you read :P 

“Whiskey. Scotch, preferably.”

The English words felt unfamiliar on Yifan’s tongue, stiff after conversing in Chinese the whole day.

The bartender nodded without saying another word. Yifan slid onto the bar stool, leaning over the counter, waiting for his drink. The bar was empty for a Saturday night. Either the rascals weren’t yet drinking themselves into a stupor, or the establishment was classier than Yifan expected.

“There you go, Sir. Do you want to open a tab?”

Yifan shook his head and opened his wallet, looking up at the bartender expectantly.

“Eighteen-hundred Yen.”

Yifan pulled out a two-thousand yen note and slid it across the table, grabbing his drink and bringing it up to his nose. It was a quality whiskey. The bartender had read him right. One should not serve cheap alcohol to a sober man wearing an expensive, tailored suit.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Taking a sip, Yifan looked around the bar. The music was quiet, the atmosphere rather pleasant. It was no private members’ club, but it would do good to unwind him for the day. The alcohol slid down his throat, burning pleasantly at its wake.

It was a good whiskey.

Quiet footsteps approached. Yifan sat straighter on the stool and tilted his head to the left ever-so-slightly to take a look at the approaching person.

A young man sat on the stool beside Yifan and smiled sweetly at the bartender.

_“Pomegranate mojito.”_

He spoke Japanese, but it was accented. Korean?

The bartender took one glance at him, dismissal evident on his face. _“ID, please.”_

Yifan hid a smile behind his glass. The boy looked way too young to be here, with his lanky frame, the remnants of baby fat clinging onto his cheeks. Not that he wasn’t beautiful. Yifan could tell that he had not tricked himself in. He carried himself in a way that spoke of experience and confidence.

The boy dug into his front pocket and pulled out a slim card holder, extending a driver’s license to the bartender. With a nod of acknowledgement, he went to make the drink. Yifan took another careful glance at the boy. Cashmere sweater and brand name jeans. Old money.

“What are you staring at?” the boy said, lightly, even as his words were accusatory.

Yifan was surprised to hear fluent English coming from him.

With a chuckle, Yifan set his drink down. “Next time wear a suit. No one will ask for your papers.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “Stuffy. Hate wearing them. Sehun,” he said and extended a hand.

Yifan took it, wrapping his hand tightly around his slim fingers. The skin of his palms was incredibly smooth, not a day of hard work done with them. “Wu Yifan.”

The bartender set Sehun’s drink in front of him. It was a pretty pink color, mint leaves and ice swirling in the glass.

_“Thank you.”_

Yifan frowned, trying to decipher what the bartender said next. He could only assume it was about a tab, as Sehun merely nodded and did not make a move to reach for his wallet.

“It’s on me,” Yifan said before the rational side of his brain could stop him. He had barely spent a dime on the trip, so he could very well splurge some on a pretty little thing.

Sehun turned to him with the most adorable expression. “You don’t have to--”

Yifan shook his head and slid his credit card over. “Everything he orders is on me.”

“Yes, Sir. I will open a tab.”

“That’s really too much, Yifan.”

Yifan smirked at being addressed by his first name. “It is up to you whether you want to drain me dry or not.”

Sehun gnawed on his lip and took a sip of his drink. Yifan could smell the sweet scent of it, mint and something fruity. For a moment he imagined kissing the taste off of the boy’s lips, but quickly discarded that thought.

“You look like you need a few drinks. Take advantage of my generosity.”

Sehun tilted his head to the side. “Are you expecting something in exchange?”

Bold. Yifan liked that. He chuckled and shook his head. “Keep me company. You’re alone in here too.”

“I can do that,” Sehun smiled and turned his body towards Yifan, crossing his legs. Graceful.

“So, Yifan. What brings you to Japan?”

“Business. Nothing exciting.”

“That’s unfortunate. I’m here to... Get out of my father’s way. For the lack of a better description.”

Yifan chuckled. Daddy issues. Taking a sip of his whiskey, Yifan thought of an appropriate response. “How so?”

“We’re living here in Japan for the summer... He does not want me there when he has women over. So I am free to go wherever, at his expense.”

The confession surprised Yifan. He could only assume the mother was not in the picture. “That could be described as unfortunate, also.”

Sehun chuckled, but it wasn’t bitter. “It could be. But I am staying at this beautiful _ryokan_ on the mountain.”

Yifan thought of his standard hotel room in the heart of the city, close to the railway station. It was good that the boy knew how to enjoy life.

“What brings you here, to a bar like this?”

Shrugging, Sehun took an elegant sip of his drink. Etiquette had been drilled into him from since he was a child, that much was obvious. “Loneliness. What about you?”

“A glass of good whiskey and a change of scenery.”

“Fair,” Sehun smiled and put his glass down. “You were right about me needing a few. Is it alright if I get another drink?”

“Go ahead.”

Sehun waved the bartender close, ordering something in Japanese. Yifan thought that he heard the word _Baileys_ there, which was soon proved right when the bartender set a glass of a creme-colored drink in front of Sehun.

“I have a sweet tooth,” Sehun said quietly, almost apologetic.

Yifan’s breath hitched. “I can see that.”

Sehun’s expression changed, the slightest bit of shame changing his demeanor.

“It’s a good thing. I can’t see you nursing a glass of whiskey or rum.”

Gnawing on his lower lip, Sehun looked at Yifan from the corner of his eye. 

“Am I right?” Yifan asked, a smile on his lips. Sehun nodded, an adorable flush spreading on his cheeks. It made him look younger. In a moment of brash carelessness, he turned to Sehun and tilted his head. “Should I get us a booth?” He was planning on driving back home. He could maybe drink another whiskey, if he took it slow.

Sehun nodded shyly. 

Yifan leaned over the counter. “Another whiskey and two glasses of water, please. Do you want something, Sehun?”

Sehun chewed on his lip. “Another Baileys,” he said softly, not loud enough for the bartender to hear.

“And get him another Baileys,” Yifan added, watching as the bartender rang his card and turned around. Yifan turned to Sehun. “Where do you want to sit?”

“There,” Sehun said after looking around the bar, spotting a secluded booth. The bartender put the drinks on the counter and disappeared off to somewhere without saying another word. Yifan nodded and grabbed what he could, walking to the direction Sehun pointed.

Tailing right behind him, Sehun matched his steps to Yifan’s, close enough to almost graze his back. He was pleased to see that Sehun was a good few inches shorter than him, his figure slimmer. Yifan hid a smirk.

He sat down, leaning back against the leather upholstered back. 

“Drink some water,” Yifan said, pushing the other glass of water across the table.

Sehun nodded and sipped on it obediently, looking down at the table. It was a small thing, but the willingness buzzed in Yifan’s veins, accompanied by alcohol. Sehun seemed smaller, younger like that.

“Why do you feel like you have to be out of your father’s way?” Yifan asked. The whiskey was making him bolder than he was normally.

“I don’t really like my father,” Sehun admitted, hands clasped around his drink. Yifan chuckled. He’d guessed as much. “And I don’t like the women he has. So I’m taking advantage of the card he gave me and in turn, he gets the house all for himself.”

“I get that. It’s a fair deal, then.”

Sehun smiled shyly. “Is it?”

Yifan chuckled. “As long as you’re not making him bankrupt.”

Sehun giggled and shook his head. “I hope not. 

A foot touched Yifan’s ankle in a way that signaled intent. Yifan glanced up at Sehun looking down at his drink, a coy smile on his face. He was pretty, so so pretty.

“What kind of business are you doing in Japan?” Sehun asked, perfectly innocent. Yifan took a deep breath and launched into an explanation that hopefully satiated Sehun’s curiosity.

He was easy to talk to. The smile on his face never faltered, and he seemed to listen to every word of Yifan’s.

Time seemed to fly by. Yifan hadn’t realized he could uphold a meaningful conversation with someone half his age. Taking a last sip of his whiskey, Yifan set the glass on the table and glanced at his watch. Sehun’s eyes followed the movement, staring at the expensive watch intensely.

Yifan wanted to chuckle. Sehun was so clearly from a wealthy background that it hurt.

“I’d have to get going soon.”

A pout appeared on Sehun’s face. “Don’t go,” he whispered.

“I need sleep, Sehun,” Yifan chuckled fondly. He had the urge to scoot around the table and bring him into a hug. Perhaps let his hands wander a little.

“You need to help me out.”

“How so?” Yifan chuckled. The pout hadn’t left his face at all.

Sehun slid around the booth, right up into Yifan’s personal space, spreading his legs. “Look at how hard you’ve made me,” he whispered and pulled his sweater up. “You keep staring at me with those eyes and fiddling with your rings and that’s so hot.”

Sehun’s cock was indeed pressing up against the zipper of his jeans, an obvious jut at the tip. He was really hard. Yifan’s breath stuttered, his hand clasping onto Sehun’s thigh before he could stop himself. Sehun moaned, bucking up against his hand.

Yifan steeled himself and wrapped his arm around him, then ran his hand up Sehun’s thigh, ignoring him otherwise. The booth was secluded so no one would probably notice, but Yifan could never be too sure. Yifan let his hand cup Sehun’s crotch, his thumb swiping along the tip of his cock. Sehun mewled quietly, his cock twitching.

Turning back to Sehun, Yifan pinned him with his gaze. “Like this?” he asked and rubbed at his crotch. It was a power trip. Sehun had gotten this hard just by _talking_ with him.

Sehun whined and nodded. “I want to,” Sehun breathed out, a flush rising on his pale cheeks, “touch you too.” 

Yifan froze, but Sehun was faster. His hand slid to Yifan’s belt buckle, nimble fingers searching for his cock. Yifan wasn’t hard, but Sehun was still pleased by what he found. “Please, please could you fuck me?”

He was good at this, Yifan could give him that. Ultimately, Yifan’s decision was made with haste, no considerations made towards the repercussions. For the first time in years, Yifan let his dick do the talking.

There was a beautiful teen fondling at his crotch, pleading for him to fuck him. Why would Yifan say no?

“Where?”

“My hotel?”

Yifan nodded and led Sehun out of the bar, his pulse thrumming in his ears, morality long forgotten.

—

“Turn right.”

Yifan nodded and turned onto a narrow, paved road, speed now drastically reduced. He had driven considerably over the speed limit, reaching the hotel in half an hour. The whole time Sehun had been making quiet sounds and fondling himself, sending him hungry looks.

There was still the slightest twinge of alcohol running in his veins. He was glad they weren’t pulled over.

Guessing the destination was near, Yifan relaxed into the leather seat and turned the volume of his radio down. The road snaked upwards a hill, and was well-maintained. It was clearly a path to a resort of some sort. It didn’t surprise Yifan in the slightest.

Beside him, Sehun had mostly stayed quiet, only grazing his fingers over his cock and staring at Yifan with hungry eyes.

Yifan wondered whether his father knew what kind of men Sehun spent his time with.

“Left,” Sehun instructed, his voice breaking. “There’s a parking lot behind that wall.”

Yifan nodded and parked his car on an empty spot. He clenched his hands around the steering wheel, already regretting his decision to fuck Sehun. So many things could go wrong with this.

Yifan swallowed and opened the door, stepping out with his keys in hand.

Climbing out of his car, Sehun looked just as painfully young as he did an hour ago. Yifan’s arousal unfortunately had not gone away.

“Sehun.”

Turning to Yifan, Sehun tilted his head to the side and walked around the front of Yifan’s car. “Yes?” he said, stopping at an arm’s length. The street lights illuminated his face, the gentle slopes of his cheeks contrasting with the sharpness of his other features.

“You have to promise me two things.”

Sehun turned to Yifan and nodded. He wrung his hands, clearly unable to hide his nervousness.

“I won’t follow you inside if you don’t.”

Sehun nodded again. “I understand.” His voice was weak, but he was not putting on a brave front or questioning Yifan’s request. He shifted on his feet, clearly uncomfortable with the hardness in his jeans.

“Promise me you’re actually as old as you claim you are, and that you’ve done this before.”

“I promise,” Sehun said, an adorable smile spreading on his face. He reached into his back pocket, grabbing his card holder. Hermés. Wealth. From there he pulled out a driver’s license and showed it to Yifan. “Nineteen.”

Yifan took a look at it. The Sehun in front of him looked older than Sehun in the picture. The license was Swiss. It explained a lot of things. Sehun’s slight accent, and the aura of wealth he had around him. He indeed was nineteen, which soothed Yifan’s nerves considerably. Yifan was not one to draw an arbitrary line over one date, but if Sehun lied about his age, he would lie about other things.

Him being past what society deemed to be an adult didn’t make it any less wrong. Yifan was past forty, for god’s sake. Double Sehun’s age. 

He liked to think he was well-preserved, but still.

“And I have... uh. If you mean taking older men in his bed, I have done it before.” Sehun looked at Yifan from under his lashes.

A chuckle threatened to come out of Yifan’s mouth. Sehun was adorable. By now he was only fooling himself, thinking that he hadn’t made up his decision yet.

He made the decision when he chose to make a move on Sehun.

“Not many times, don’t get me wrong!”

Yifan laughed and gave the license back to Sehun. “I believe you,” he said and put his hands in his pockets. Unlike Sehun, he felt relaxed and comfortable, complicit in his own immorality.

Yifan walked up to Sehun, taking slow steps. Sehun swallowed visibly, taking one step back. He collided with the car, tense as a violin string. Hiding a smirk, Yifan stepped into Sehun’s personal space and put his hands on his waist. Yifan was pleased to find a thin, firm body under the cashmere sweater.

Sehun moaned, a slightly overt a reaction for the act. Yifan frowned, wanting to test a theory. He ran his hands up, bringing the sweater up with it, swiping his thumbs over Sehun’s perked nipples. Sehun twitched and mewled, his lower body arching off the car.

Yifan put a stop to it by pinning Sehun’s hips with his. He let his hands fall off Sehun’s waist.

The disappointment on Sehun’s face was unmistakable.

Yifan smirked in victory, running his hands up over the sweater, placing his right around the base of Sehun’s throat, leaning in to whisper in Sehun’s ear.

“Is it my hands?”

Sehun nodded, holding his breath.

“Or is it something else, too?”

Sehun’s bottom lip disappeared into his mouth and he nodded again. He avoided looking at Yifan’s gaze, but did not squirm away from his grip. More than anything, Yifan felt like he was scared of someone seeing them. Yifan waited patiently, until Sehun nodded.

“Tell me, Sehun.” Yifan intentionally kept his voice low, guessing it would be the right call.

He was right. Sehun faced him head on and shuddered like a leaf.

Instead of telling Yifan anything, Sehun put his arms around Yifan’s neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Yifan let his head tip forwards, his left hand sliding to the boy’s back, pressing their lower bodies together. It forced Sehun’s back into a beautiful arch, no part of him separated from Yifan.

Sehun let out a quiet mewl and pressed into the kiss enthusiastically, clearly enjoying himself. His cock twitched against Yifan’s hip.

“Should we... get inside?” Sehun whispered.

Yifan took a small step back, hands still bracketing Sehun’s waist. “We probably should.”

Sehun gave him a bashful smile and led him through the paths towards the hills, weaving through pavilions overlooking the small lake. Wealth. Yifan’s gaze focused on Sehun instead of the beautiful views. He looked like he fit in a place like this, amidst money.

“I wanted the room with the biggest onsen,” Sehun said and climbed up a flight of stairs, the gravel path continuing towards the most secluded pavilion of the resort.

“Does not surprise me.”

“Tell me, do you like onsens, Yifan?”

Yifan’s eyebrows rose up. Sehun had recovered surprisingly fast. “Yes?”

“Would you fuck me in one?”

Taken by surprise, Yifan balked. Sehun’s back was facing him as he fiddled with the keypad. The outside of the pavilion was light, dark gray wooden beams lining the walls in a traditional Japanese style. Yifan held his breath. Once he stepped inside, there would be no coming back.

Fuck being moral. Fuck it all.

Yifan stepped close, hovering a good couple inches above Sehun. Rather childishly, it pleased him immensely. “Depends how nicely you beg.”

Sehun’s breath hitched. He fumbled the door open, but didn’t step inside.

“Hm?” Yifan hummed, prompting him to respond.

Turning around slowly, Sehun was faced with Yifan’s smirking face. “If I do..?”

“If you do what?”

“Beg nicely,” Sehun whispered and bit his lip. Yifan cupped his face, swiping his thumb over Sehun’s lower lip. His tongue poked out, the very tip grazing the pad of Yifan’s finger.

“Then... maybe.”

Yifan grabbed Sehun’s hip and pushed him inside, kicking the door shut behind him. Sehun didn’t take his eyes off him for one second. Yifan leaned in and kissed him, hand splayed on Sehun’s lower back.

Sehun moaned again, pressing his crotch against Yifan’s thigh. Young, too young for Yifan, but he didn’t find it in himself to care anymore. He was willing, eager, almost to a fault. If this was his damnation, taking someone so young and eager into his bed, then so be it.

The pavilion’s entry opened into a grand room, the opposite end of it donning a pedestal serving as a bedroom. Shojis with dark wood hid most of it from view, steps onto the pedestal on both sides of the sliding doors.

Between them and the pedestal was a traditional dining area, tatamis under it.

“Nice place,” Yifan said into Sehun’s ear.

Sehun giggled and kicked off his shoes, holding onto Yifan for support. It was rather adorable.

“The private onsen is the best part,” he said and flicked the light switch, the apartment now glowing in warm light. “I need to go to the bathroom first... I shouldn’t take long. There’s two bathrooms if you need to-”

Yifan nodded. “Take your time, I’ll wait.”

Sehun grinned and retreated, walking across the room, light on his feet. The contours of his body were just visible under the sweater. Yifan couldn’t wait to see him bare.

Yifan walked into the middle of the room just as Sehun disappeared into the bathroom. The ceiling was high for a Japanese house, but it was clear that the resort mixed western and traditional architecture.

The whole wall beside the entrance was made of glass, some of it wrapping around the corner. The pavilion wrapped around a grand Japanese garden themed terrace, donning the largest private onsen Yifan had ever seen.

It was a gorgeous site.

Yifan took a deep breath and sat down on the plush armchair nestled in the corner of the room. The decor was a mix of traditional Japanese and modern, western furniture. 

Taking off his suit jacket, Yifan closed his eyes and leaned back.

Sehun didn’t take long. Yifan heard running water, the rustling of clothes, a clink of a belt buckle. Yifan rested his ankle on his knee.

Sehun emerged from the bathroom, donning an ivory silk robe. Yifan swallowed. Sehun looked beautiful, almost ethereal in it, the fabric sweeping the ground around him.

“Hi,” he said shyly, tugging the sleeves down.

“You look pretty.”

“T-thank you.”

Yifan shifted on the chair, spreading his legs. Sehun got the hint and walked across the room, sitting on Yifan’s lap. He made sure the robe covered him adequately and then faced Yifan’s gaze. Beautiful, Sehun was beautiful.

Placing his hand on Sehun’s thigh, Yifan studied his expressions carefully. He was tense, but not in a way one would expect. It wasn’t nervousness, it was excitement.

Sehun smiled and shifted closer, pressing his nose into Yifan’s pulse.

“You smell like smoke,” Sehun muttered, resting his head on Yifan’s shoulder. “I like it.”

Yifan swallowed, the hand holding Sehun’s waist twitching, fingers digging into his skin. He took a deep breath and ran his other hand up Sehun’s back, letting it come at a rest atop Sehun’s neck. “You do?”

“Mm...” Sehun hummed and touched his nose to Yifan’s neck. “And your hands are big and warm. That’s nice, too.”

Yifan smiled. “Is it?”

Sehun nodded and squeezed his thighs together. Yifan, seeing an opportunity, slid his hand down until it was wedged between his thighs, surrounded in expensive silk. Sehun’s breath hitched, his thighs squeezing Yifan’s hand.

“Do you want to take a soak?” Sehun asked softly, gesturing at the large, private onsen embedded in the terrace. Black stone surrounded it, glistening with water that was slowly evaporating in the air.

“Why not,” Yifan said and cradled Sehun in his arms, standing up from the armchair. Sehun weighed as much as he looked like he did, so very little.

Sehun gave a tiny squeak, the only indication of him being surprised. He clung onto his neck, the silk falling off, revealing his thighs fully. This time, he didn’t tug the lapels shut again.

Yifan carried him across the room, stopping by the glass door separating them from the terrace. He nudged it open with his foot, stepping in sideways to accommodate Sehun’s height.

The terrace was made off of some dark wood, polished and lacquered to perfection. It covered most of the area, but the right hand side had a small Japanese rock garden, embedded in the middle. It was the same size as the onsen. Yifan appreciated the detail.

He set Sehun on his feet next to the [ onsen, ](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/japaneseSuikinkutsuSoundscapeGenerator.php?l=34002940630000000054) making sure he stayed upright. The corner of Sehun’s mouth rose into a smile, his thin, pretty fingers opening the sash of his robe.

The robe fell on the terrace planks in a heap of silk, leaving Sehun bare.

Yifan swallowed and cupped Sehun’s face, looking up and down his body. He was half hard, and the rest of his skin looked unimaginably soft. He was even thinner than Yifan initially thought, his ribcage and clavicles poking out of his pale skin. Not making a move towards undressing himself, Yifan clasped his hands around the thinnest part of Sehun’s waist and pulled him flush against himself.

Sehun let out a gasp, curling into himself.

“Off,” he muttered, pinching the fabric of Yifan’s shirt.

Yifan chuckled and took it off, chucking it to the side. He put his hands back on Sehun’s waist, not wanting to let go. His skin was as smooth as it looked.

“Oh,” Sehun said, breathy and full of wonder. He traced the Chinese dragons needled into Yifan’s skin with a finger, eyes transfixed on the tattoos covering Yifan’s torso. “Pretty.”

Yifan chuckled and turned around, wanting to indulge him. His back had an even bigger dragon tattoo, spanning the entire height and width of it, more regal and impressive than the ones covering his chest.

Sehun’s hand pressed into the center of Yifan’s back, his breathing quickening. After a moment, Yifan turned around, meeting Sehun’s conflicted gaze.

“What is it, Sehun?”

Sehun gnawed on his lip, shifting in place. “Could you... smoke while we—?” 

Yifan suppressed the urge to coo and only nodded coolly, digging his cigarettes and lighter out of his pocket. Sehun’s eyes were locked on him, on the tattoos on his chest. He bit his lower lip and started tracing the edges of the tattoos, the sliver of bare skin on his sternum.

The pads of Sehun’s fingers traveled lower, stopping at the buckle of Yifan’s belt.

Yifan lit the cigarette and put the pack and the lighter back, letting Sehun lead the progression of the events. He didn’t have to hurry anywhere.

Sehun’s cock stood on its own. It was long and pretty, just like the rest of him.

Falling to his knees in front of him, Sehun put both of his hands on Yifan’s crotch, the other one rubbing at the hardening shaft, the other making quick work of opening the belt. Yifan took a deep breath to steady himself, looking at the smoke curling up from his fingers instead of Sehun bare and on his knees in front of him.

Yifan took a drag, gaze focused somewhere far. Sehun’s nimble hands pulled his fly open, pressing on the shaft, only his thin boxer briefs between them. Sehun fondled it, whilst Yifan directed his attention elsewhere, calming himself down. It was too late to back out of it without hurting Sehun’s feelings. 

As if he wanted to do that.

Something warm pressed against Yifan’s crotch. With a hiss, Yifan looked down.

Sehun’s teary eyes looked up at him, the rest of his face pressed beside his cock. Yifan cursed, fingers automatically threading through Sehun’s soft hair.

He hadn’t liked Yifan directing his attention elsewhere. A foreign emotion coursed through Yifan’s veins.

“The couch,” Sehun said quietly and pushed Yifan towards it. He frowned but did as asked, backing up until his shins met the rattan couch. Sitting down and spreading his legs, Yifan took a slow drag of his cigarette and devoured Sehun with his eyes.

It made a pretty picture.

Sehun, naked, bare, and aroused, crawling on the hard planks of the terrace, eyes fearful yet excited.

Placing his hands on Yifan’s thighs, Sehun leaned in and pressed his face back next to Yifan’s crotch, eyes looking up at him.

“There’s no ashtray,” Yifan said, the ashes at the tip of the cigarette ready to fall. Sehun tilted his head, pressing a kiss on Yifan’s clothed cock before straightening his posture. His muscles shifted under his skin, every movement he made entirely visible. He was so lean and lithe.

“You don’t need an ashtray.”

Yifan’s breath hitched, confusion arising through his arousal. Sehun veered close to Yifan’s cigarette, opening his mouth. Sticking out his tongue, Sehun looked at Yifan pleadingly.

To be used as an ashtray. That was what Sehun wanted. Yifan didn’t know what to think.

Yifan’s fingers twitched. Sehun was implying things that Yifan would never indulge himself with, no matter how tempting it might be.

Apparently, he was about to, as he let Sehun grasp his wrist with both hands. Bringing the hand closer to his face, Sehun let the tip of the cigarette come close, eyes locked on grayed ashes of the tip.

Yifan swallowed.

Sehun opened his small mouth, his tongue a flat plane, saliva glistening on it. Yifan’s cock twitched involuntarily. That mouth would be stuffed full with his cock at some point during the night.

It was pretty clear what Sehun wanted to be done to him, but Yifan still balked at the idea. Sehun closed his mouth and swallowed. “P-please.”

That was it. Yifan had already gone past his morals, so why not go straight to hell.

When Sehun’s mouth opened again, Yifan let his thumb flick the filter, ashes falling down on his waiting tongue.

Sehun moaned.

Yifan’s left hand clenched into a fist, the idea too... something, to wrap his head around. Sehun was getting off on being used as an ashtray. It was quite a power trip.

Letting out a broken whine, Sehun shuffled closer, pressing his cock against Yifan’s ankle, shuddering like a leaf.

Yifan took Sehun’s face in his hand, fingers digging into his cheeks. The burning end of the cigarette came dangerously close to Sehun’s skin, but the boy didn’t flinch.

Sliding his hand over to press it on Sehun’s lips, Yifan leaned in close. “Swallow.”

Sehun moaned again and did as told. An intense feeling of satisfaction spread through Yifan. He took another drag of his cigarette, Sehun having to swallow saliva a couple of times. With his other hand, Yifan clasped Sehun’s chin with his free hand.

“Show me.”

Sehun swallowed once more and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out.

Yifan’s cock jumped, but Sehun didn’t seem to notice. Hissing under his breath, Yifan pressed his thumb on Sehun’s tongue, just marveling at the pretty sight of a boy on his knees in front of him. Sehun wrapped his lips around Yifan’s finger, sucking it deeper into his mouth.

Taking another drag, as if possessed, Yifan leaned down and blew smoke on Sehun’s face. Sehun flinched back, fingers digging into Yifan’s thighs, and then a fluttery moan spilled from his lips. Eyes glazed over, Sehun reached for Yifan’s underwear, pulling the band down slowly while suckling on his thumb.

Sehun surged forward, Yifan’s thumb still in his mouth, reaching for his cock with his lips.

Stopping him in his tracks, Yifan pulled his thumb out. Sehun whined and pressed his lips on Yifan’s shaft.

“Patience, baby,” Yifan said lowly.

Sehun shuddered. Yifan looked away. He could fuck Sehun whilst still clothed, or go with him into the onsen. Both seemed completely viable options.

After a moment of consideration, he chose to do the latter. He kicked off his shoes and socks and got up, not minding the fact it pressed his cock into Sehun’s face. Sehun didn’t seem to, either. His belt made a sharp sound as it dropped to the floor, his slacks and underwear a heap or rumpled fabric.

While he undressed, Sehun laved at his cock, clutching onto Yifan’s thighs. He had liked Yifan carrying him outside, so he went ahead and bent down.

Yifan picked Sehun up and walked across the terrace, stepping into the pleasantly warm _onsen._ Sehun let out a quiet sigh, legs and arms tightening their hold on him.

Moving Sehun sideways on his lap, Yifan reclined in the water, bringing Sehun close. 

Pressing his head on Yifan’s chest, Sehun traced the outlines of his tattoo, one figure at a time. Yifan’s cigarette was burning up, so he took one last drag and put his hand in front of Sehun’s face.

A terrible idea came into Yifan’s mind.

He drew a shuddering breath he hoped was quiet enough for Sehun to not notice. To hell, he would go to, directly. 

He flicked the ashes off, flakes scattering onto his open palm. Bringing it close to Sehun’s face, Yifan stared at him in the eye. “Lick them off.”

Sehun froze, his cock jumping underwater.

Yifan smirked and pressed his palm into Sehun’s face, smearing gray around his lips. Yifan pressed harder, not letting Sehun breathe properly. His hand was longer and wider than his, covering most of Sehun’s face.

Teary eyes directed at Yifan, Sehun held still, as if waiting for permission. Yifan loosened his hold and Sehun let his hand drop, water splashing on Yifan’s chest.

He had ash streaked across his face.

Yifan dipped his thumb in the water and wiped the smudges away, the burning end of the cigarette a mere inch from Sehun’s face. Pretty, so pretty. Sehun’s small mouth fell open, Yifan’s thumb finding its place resting on his lower lip. 

After a moment of silence, Sehun squirmed and moaned breathily.

“I want to try something,” said Sehun softly, sliding off of Yifan’s thighs. Yifan took a good look at him, the lines and contours of his torso. He was gorgeous, every shift of his muscle, move of his tendon, visible through the skin. The moonlight made him glow silver.

“Hm?”

Sehun smiled and knelt in the water, face just barely above the water. “Grab my hair, please,” he whispered, shuffling closer. Yifan frowned but threaded his fingers through the strands, tugging on them a little. 

Sehun’s hands slid up his thighs, picking his hardening cock up from the base. 

Diving under the surface, Sehun wrapped his lips around Yifan’s cock and sunk down to the base. The back of his throat pressed into the head, slipping down into his throat.

Yifan gasped, pulling Sehun up from his hair. 

“Are you trying to kill yourself?” 

Sehun’s eyes rolled back into his head, a desperate moan falling from his lips. Water ran down his face in rivulets, droplets breaking the surface. Yifan gasped a stuttering breath, his cigarette falling. The burning tip hissed as it hit the water, soiling the pure water. Yifan quickly whisked it away and grabbed Sehun’s arm. “Sehun!”

“W-what?”

“What are you doing?” Yifan asked with a tense voice.

Sehun whined again, his whole weight supported by the hand in his hair. Yifan felt it in his arm, the force pulling it down. 

Yifan snarled quietly and grabbed Sehun’s hair, bringing him closer. Instead of coming limply, Sehun put his hands on Yifan’s chest and climbed on his lap, straddling his thighs. 

Sehun never responded, only whimpered and pressed his mouth onto Yifan’s. Letting his hand wander, Yifan cupped Sehun’s ass, brushing his fingers over his hole. “I want to suck your cock,” Sehun said after a while, voice high and breathy.

Yifan’s insides twisted up in a tight knot. He cursed and with Sehun on his lap, rose a step up, so that his legs were still underwater. Sehun smiled and slid down, kneeling on the seat lining the onsen.

“Take me inside.”

Yifan picked Sehun up by the armpits and lifted him up to the rim, then squatted down and took him in his arms. Sehun really weighed so little. Letting out a quiet moan, Sehun curled up into Yifan, taking shuddering breaths.

Inside the room, Yifan frowned and looked around. He wouldn’t want to sleep on a wet futon, so he needed towels. “Towels, baby?”

“In the bathroom,” Sehun responded, back to tracing the tattoos on Yifan’s chest. “But where do you need towels?” he asked, a pout on his face.

“Do you want to sleep on wet sheets?” 

Sehun’s nose scrunched adorably. “No.”

“That’s what I thought,” Yifan said and walked into the bathroom, setting Sehun down on the counter. He shivered and closed his legs, cock already hardening between his thighs.

Yifan chuckled and flicked it, making Sehun whine behind closed lips. He then dried himself off, although he was already mostly dry. Grabbing Sehun’s towel, Yifan stepped close to him and patted him down, head to toe, ruffling his hair. Sehun shivered, his leg grazing along Yifan’s thigh.

Licking his lips, Sehun reached for Yifan’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the shaft.

“Patience,” Yifan reminded Sehun, even though he would gladly have let him continue. 

Sehun let go, his pout now downturned. Yifan finished drying him off and picked him back up, not missing the way Sehun’s cock jerked when he was cradled in his arms.

Yifan laid Sehun down on the futon, running his hand up his thigh. Sehun’s skin was incredibly smooth, hairless. Sehun grinned and rolled on his front, stuffing a pillow under his hips. “Prep me,” Sehun said quietly, shifting on his hips.

Reaching for the nightstand where a bottle of lube lay, Yifan ran his dry fingers along the entrance, watching Sehun’s reactions closely.

Sehun keened, squirming on the futon. 

Yifan pinned him with a gaze, which was enough to make Sehun lie still. Putting some lube on his fingers, Yifan rubbed at Sehun’s entrance, smirking at the way Sehun pushed back into it.

The first finger slipped in with no resistance. Yifan aimed it straight towards the boy’s prostate, rubbing the pad of his finger against it.

Pushing in a second, Yifan leaned in and pressed a kiss on a mole on Sehun's shoulder blade. There was no way Sehun’s tiny body would be able to take Yifan without pain, but the least he could do was to make it as pleasant as possible. It’s not like he wanted it to hurt.

Sehun let out a quiet whimper, pushing his hips back against Yifan’s fingers. 

“Don’t be impatient,” Yifan said, pulling his fingers out until only the very tip of his middle finger was still inside. Sehun’s entrance clenched, holding onto the intrusion tightly. Sehun whined and relaxed, but didn’t look happy about it. Yifan chuckled and pushed his fingers back in, then out, dragging them along Sehun’s sweet spot.

“H-hng, how am I supposed to not be impatient when you—” he moaned, squirming in place. To Sehun’s credit, Yifan was pleased to see that he was not pushing against his fingers anymore.

Yifan chuckled and poured more lube onto his fingers, working Sehun open, fast and efficient. He was tempted to drag it out, take as long as it took to pull Sehun apart, but he didn’t think his own sanity could take it. It’d been a while since he last fucked anyone, even longer since he last had such an enthusiastic partner. He had almost forgotten how exhilarating it was.

“More—” Sehun whimpered, moving his hips in tiny circles that pressed Yifan’s fingers harder against his sweet spot, and probably gave him some much needed friction on his neglected cock.

“Mhm?” Yifan hummed and crooked his fingers, debating whether to put in a fourth or not. 

“Fuck me already, please—”

Yifan shook his head and added more lube. “You’re not ready yet.”

“W-watch me,” Sehun hissed and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself quickly. Tiny whimpers escaped his lips, his rim clenching around Yifan’s fingers rapidly. Amused, Yifan leaned back and watched. Sehun threw his head back and moaned. “Please—”

Replacing Sehun’s hand with his, Yifan pressed his thumb against the slit, picking up the pace. Sehun all but writhed, simultaneously trying to get more and squirming away. 

Just as Sehun’s hips shifted, Yifan pressed his fingers into his sweet spot and tightened his hold.

“Y-Yifan—”

Sehun came with a broken wail, spilling onto Yifan’s palm, tears bursting out of his eyes. 

It wasn’t elegant by any means, Sehun’s long limbs getting tangled in the sheets, his movements sluggish and slow. But when his plush lips wrapped around Yifan’s fingers, he stopped thinking altogether.

Fingers twitching, Yifan stared at Sehun’s mouth as it engulfed his fingers, sucking the cum off. He cursed under his breath, pushing his fingers deeper inside Sehun’s mouth, slipping down his throat. Sehun gagged, but instead of pulling off, he pressed further, swallowing around his fingers.

Yifan watched Sehun with fascination, pushing his fingers even deeper, until Sehun’s lips wrapped around his knuckles.

Sehun pulled off with a loud gasp for air, diving back in to lick the remaining bits off. He hadn’t come a lot, as expected of a horny teenager.

Fuck. Sehun really was just that. A teenager.

Sehun chuckled breathlessly, giving Yifan’s fingers a last kiss before lying down on the bed, face up. He reached over to the nightstand, chucking a condom at Yifan.

Yifan smiled at him fondly, rolling the condom down his shaft. “Still want more?”

Sehun wiped his mouth and spread his legs. “Hell yes.” 

Yifan grinned and settled between them, pushing Sehun’s knees to his chest without resistance. After adding lube on himself, Yifan leaned over Sehun and pressed in.

He only met the slightest bit of resistance as he slid in. Sehun’s expressive face did not show any discomfort. Instead he whined, his eyes rolling back the moment Yifan was deep enough to press into his sweet spot. Sehun looked down appreciatively and licked his lips, already panting.

Yifan put his hand beside Sehun’s head and gave a few slow thrusts to spread the lube around, watching Sehun’s face closely.

“S-so big—”

There it was. The first signs of discomfort. Yifan groaned and stilled. “Do you need more lube?”

Sehun shook his head, but then gasped and nodded. “Burns—”

Yifan pulled out and squeezed out a generous dollop of lube, pressing in so that it spread over Sehun’s rim.

“Better,” Sehun sighed, his voice high and breathy. Yifan gave a groan of his own and leaned over, thrusting slow and deep, amping up the pace.

Sehun’s fingers clutched the sheets, his long legs wrapping around Yifan’s middle. 

Yifan leaned down and latched his lips below Sehun’s ear, relishing in the moan Sehun let out at it.

“D-don’t leave marks—” 

“I won’t,” Yifan promised, right in Sehun’s ear. The boy shuddered and latched onto Yifan’s shoulders, digging in his nails. Yifan smirked and dug his teeth into Sehun’s earlobe, forcing his knees back so he could thrust freely.

Sehun wailed, gasping for air and squirming under him in a way that felt delightful on Yifan’s cock. 

Sehun’s tiny whimpers got increasingly louder every minute Yifan kept on ramming into him, until they broke into quiet sobs, only muffled by his teeth gnawing on his lip.

Yifan felt himself getting close, so he stopped, cock buried deep in Sehun’s ass. He wanted to draw it out, hear the sounds Sehun let out, see his face contorted in pleasure.

Sehun wasn’t the loudest of lovers, but his expressions were something else. Yifan could pay to see them on the regular.

Pulling out, Yifan stroked his hair back, trying to get his panting in order.

“Why’d you stop,” Sehun whined, pouty. Yifan clicked his tongue and settled back on his knees. Sehun looked pretty like this, eyes puffy from unshed tears, lips red from him biting them roughly.

“Because I wanted to.” 

Sehun didn’t look too pleased, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking slowly, fingers playing with his slit. Oh yes, Yifan would definitely pay to see this.

“Ass up,” Yifan ordered, smacking Sehun’s inner thigh when he didn’t move quickly enough. 

Sehun fully moaned at that, rolling around getting his knees under himself. “D-do that again,” he requested shyly, arching his back.

It was a good look on him. Yifan suppressed a curse and slapped Sehun’s thigh again, harder and aiming a bit more up this time. Sehun whined into the sheets and his cock twitched between his legs. 

Sehun had a great ass. Yifan wrapped his hand around Sehun’s cock and tugged roughly, while groping Sehun’s ass, none too gentle with that either.

It didn’t fit the rest of his body, round, soft globes attached to an angular, sharp frame. Yifan stood up on his knees and ran his hand down Sehun’s side, wrapping around his thin waist. His hand came almost halfway around it.

When Sehun whined impatiently, Yifan squeezed his cock hard enough to hurt. 

Wailing, Sehun arched his back more, bringing his ass closer to Yifan. His hole was puffy and gaping, glistening with lube. Any other day, Yifan would lean in and suck on it, play with it until Sehun was sobbing with desperation, but not today.

Impatient, Yifan braced behind Sehun and entered him in one smooth thrust, stuffing him full.

This way, Yifan saw everything, from the way his entrance struggled to take all of his cock, to Sehun’s ass, reddened with Yifan’s hips slamming into it, lithe waist and elegant shoulder blades, to his pretty face twisted up in pleasure.

Sehun moaned sweetly, grasping the sheets. His back rounded and arched again, shudders running along his back.

Yifan thrusted slowly a few times, adding more lube. Sehun moaned his name and swallowed heavily, everything about him strung taut.

Teary eyes looked up at Yifan, a request spilling from Sehun’s pretty lips. “C-choke me—”

Yifan’s vision blacked around the edges from the blood rush. Could Sehun be any closer to his own very personal vixen, straight from Hell to condemn him?

Not giving it another thought, Yifan wrapped both of his hands around Sehun’s slim neck and pulled him up, suspending him mid-air. Sehun keened, pressing back into Yifan’s cock until it slid even deeper, letting out these tiny, sinful whimpers that made Yifan throb inside him.

“Fucking hell you—” Yifan growled and rammed inside, “naughty little boy, asking me such things, _fuck,_ looking so pretty—”

Sehun’s moan was higher this time, all of the tenseness in his body melting until he was fully supported by Yifan’s grip.

Making sure not to cut off all of Sehun’s air flow, Yifan spread his knees further and thrusted up, hip bones slamming into Sehun’s ass hard enough for the sound to resonate in the room.

Panting hard, Yifan leaned in towards Sehun’s ear. “Do you know—” he said, punctuating his words with another thrust, “what you do to me, Sehun?”

Sehun shook his head rapidly, more high moans spilling from his lips. He stuttered out something that sounded an awful lot like _“Daddy”_ and clenched tight around Yifan, his hands grappling for purchase on Yifan’s sides. 

“Be quiet and take it,” Yifan growled, not sure what went into him anymore.

Yifan slammed Sehun’s face into the pillows, hand still on his neck. He made sure not to crane it, but then let the euphoria wash over him as he picked up the pace.

Sehun moaned and clenched around him, clearly enjoying himself. Sex with him was a continuous power trip in the best way possible.

Angling himself so that his whole shaft rubbed along Sehun’s prostate, Yifan cursed and yanked Sehun’s hips flush against his, suddenly ready to come.

For a moment he wished he didn’t have a condom on, just so he could make Sehun stand beside the bed, spreading himself as Yifan’s release trickled down his thighs. Sehun would probably whine in embarrassment, then get hard again and demand to be fucked.

The thought was tempting.

Yifan let go of Sehun’s neck and grabbed his cock instead, stroking with his thrusts, testing what Sehun reacted to the best.

When he had quite a strong grip, and he was putting more force on the upstroke, Sehun’s whole body arched and curled into itself, a breath stuck in his throat.

“Come on, baby,” Yifan rasped, speeding up his hand, not relenting the abuse to his prostate for one second.

Contrary to Sehun’s rather quiet moans, he was a screamer when he came.

Most of it was muffled into a pillow, but as his body tensed and writhed, a sweet scream ripped out of him, spilling his release onto Yifan’s palm again.

Cursing aloud, Yifan leaned down and bit Sehun’s shoulder, slamming himself in deep half a dozen times, thrown over the edge with the way Sehun was clenching inside.

Sehun collapsed onto his stomach, sobbing quietly. Yifan didn’t let himself lie on top of him for long, sitting on the foot of the bed, running a hand — the one clean of Sehun’s come — through his hair.

“Mmm,” Sehun moaned and rolled onto his side, panting hard. “That was good. I’m so sore.”

Yifan chuckled and wrapped up the condom, chucking it in the trash can nearby. “You asked for it.”

“Mm that I did,” Sehun purred, stroking himself and shuddering sweetly. Yifan made a mental note of him liking overstimulation, but then cursed himself to the deepest depths of hell.

One time thing. He wouldn’t have a chance to test his theory.

The lube was drying between his fingers and on his thighs where it had leaked to. Frowning at the feeling, Yifan got up and reached for the discarded towel, wiping Sehun and himself down, before lying down beside him. 

Sehun was already asleep, fingers clutching onto Yifan’s arm. He could sleep for a while, too. 

  
  


—

  
  


Yifan awoke before Sehun did.

It was barely sunrise, light streaming through the large windows, bathing the room in a gentle red glow.

Yifan looked at Sehun’s sleeping face with a smile. He looked even younger like this, face relaxed and half mushed into the pillows. He tugged the covers better over Sehun and got up, trying to locate his clothes. They must’ve left them on the terrace.

He chuckled. It was like he was a teenager all over again. With a loaded wallet.

Sometimes Yifan forgot that now he had the money for this, _and more._

Going outside onto the terrace, Yifan realized how cold it was. The spring was turning into summer, but the nights were still chilly.

His clothes were on the terrace floor in a messy heap, his belongings nestled somewhere there. Dressing up, Yifan let his mind wander into the morality of it all.

Sehun was a good lay. He could not ignore that. And he had been the one to invite him over, initiate their intimacy. Yifan had just gone along with it, although enthusiastic about it.

Nor could he ignore the way Sehun had clung onto him as he fucked him silly, as if begging him to never leave. Yifan lit a cigarette and sat on the rattan couch, trying to forget the boy inside. It wasn’t regret he was feeling, it was something entirely different.

A pleasant tingle remained from their nightly activities, his lips, a bit bruised, buzzing with warmth. He didn’t think it was wrong.

Closing the door behind him, Yifan went to stand in the middle of the room, staring at Sehun’s sleeping form.

Should he leave some cash for him? Or would Sehun think he used him as a paid whore? Gnawing on his lip, Yifan stepped into the center of the room and looked at Sehun.

Sehun had moved closer to where Yifan had slept, probably in search for warmth. Yifan contemplated leaving and forgetting everything. He could not afford to be a permanent fixture in a nineteen-year-old boy’s life.

Yet he would feel like a douche for using Sehun and not even leaving his number. In his mind he could see Sehun’s face when he woke up in the morning, his eyes searching for someone who was no longer there. If Yifan left now, the only reminder Sehun would have of him the throbbing ache between his legs, the used condom in the trash, the cigarette butts on the ashtray.

Ultimately, his decision was made with haste. He grabbed his wallet and went through its compartments, looking for a card to leave on the bed.

He found one that wasn’t in horrible condition and placed it on the bed, on top of the covers. Sehun would see it in the morning, and hopefully not think he was a heartless asshole.

Yifan swallowed and walked towards the front door silently, scanning over the room. He hadn’t left any of his possessions. Sehun would have no obligation to contact him, just as it should be. He tried convincing himself that he had only left his contact for courtesy.

Yifan walked to his car in the red glow of dawn with a frown on his face.

His phone vibrated against his thigh, flashing with a new message. Yifan fished it out of his pocket and promptly died a little inside.

_fuck me bare and cum in me next time, daddy_ _  
__~ sehunnie_

**Author's Note:**

> * yifan uses sehun's mouth as an ashtray and chokes him during sex, both initiated by sehun    
>  * sehun is properly drunk but consenting during the act
> 
> feel free to come talk/lurk on twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire) or ask me anything on curiouscat [@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire)
> 
> ily sola <3 ([@nagamager](https://twitter.com/nagamager))
> 
> a kudos makes my day, and i promise to give a kitty kissies if you comment <3


End file.
